Magical Beginnings
by Lapis Lunara
Summary: Yugi has many talents and one more is about to be added. He is accepted to Hogwarts because of potential and something else...
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and all realated stuff belongs to the most honorable JK Rowling. Yu-Gi-Oh and all related things belong to Kazuki Takahashi. And I'm sorry if things are a little different in here than in the books or manga. It's my power to command this story what to say, instead of yours. Read and review, please. Thank you for giving my story a chance. ^_~  
  
The sun rose up quietly behind the towering trees of Domino City. Birds chirped while they tortured poor little worms for their breakfast. The insignificant hum of the bumblebee made its way through the air. Everything was peaceful, quiet... Only one sound was somewhat disturbing, but it was still familiar. It was only the abrupt coughing that came from a car struggling to start, with no avail. All in all, it was a pretty normal day... but somewhere in a certain place so far away from here...  
  
An old man was shuffling papers. He looked slightly frustrated , maybe angry, even though he seemed so gentle without a temper. Something was bothering him, but he couldn't place it. His eyes scanned each document, stopping once or twice to mark it with a seal of some sort. "Alisa Morgan...muggle...no education of magic whatsoever...lives in Edinburgh." He stamped it with the seal and put it in a pile. "Darren Smith...half- blood...some magical training, a novice...lives in Ireland." He did the same with the other paper and stamped it. He reclined in his chair, a relieved look on his face.  
  
"Ah..." he murmured. "Finished!" he exclaimed, clapping his hands together. A scarlet bird flew onto his shoulder. "Fawkes, it is certainly a most wonderful day. The paperwork is all done, now I can finally fix that telescope. Fawkes!" The bird flew off his shoulder and carried the thing he requested. It was something of a wondrous sight. A bird that small couldn't carry something like that, it was so heavy. The withered elder took out a wand of some sort and tapped the thing with it. "Reparo." The telescope's stand seemed to fix itself and the man looked satisfied. "Now I have time to just sit down and look at the sky..." He closed his eyes, drifting off into slumber instead of gazing at the atmosphere. All that work must have been exhausting.  
  
His relaxation was stopped when someone knocked at the door. His eyes opened, his mood going from content to irritated. "Come in," he said, hiding his annoyance. "Professor Dumbledore." a woman's voice came from behind. She sounded calm, meaning that she was not visiting on important matters. Good thing that she wasn't. All that Dumbledore wanted now was another blunder on his schedule, sarcastically saying.  
  
"Professor McGonagall, how are you this morning?" McGonagall walked in, a pot of tea floating behind her along with a tray. "Perfectly fine, I daresay. All of that lesson planning excruciatingly painful on my behalf. Did you pick the students alright?" she asked, pouring some Earl Grey into a newly conjured cup. "It wasn't hard. They all deserved to privelege to study magic. But the school is so full and I can't accept them until next year." he said sadly, pouring tea into his teacup (which was conjured also).  
  
"Oh...well..." the professor muttered. She looked down, then up again. "Go on, Minerva." he said. Now his free day off was interrupted for sure. "This boy's profile was left behind. Take a moment to consider it for this year or next." She took her wand and made a crystal dish from thin air. It was filled with lemon drops and Dumbledore took one. With a thoughtful look, he popped it into his mouth and held out his hand. "The profile, Minerva?" She handed it. He scanned it behind his half-moon glasses.  
  
Yugi Moto Male muggle Gained unknown powers at 14, due to a magical pendant. Beginner to wizard's magic, yet is somewhat skiled with Ancient Egyptian magic. Different person lives within him, spirit Lives in Domino City, Japan. Parental status: lives with grandfather No wizard money  
  
"Aha, he has a magical artifact?" he asked, eyes glowing.  
  
"It is said through resources that his pendant has a spirit in it with strong powers. The spirit is supposedly an ancient pharoah who dealt with magical games, and he shares a body with this 'Yoo-gi'. I'd like him to join us, but, what about the spirit?"  
  
"I believe that it will bring no harm, seeing is how it hasn't hurt his other half." Dumbledore said, chuckling. "Very well. I will send him his letter right away along with the others." He absentmidedly reached for the stamp and put the Hogwarts seal on Yugi's profile. With a wave of his wand, all of the stamped profiles became acceptance letters, each adorning the recipent's address. Owls came in and they were strapped the birds' legs. They flew off. And a few days later, there was a new sound in the morning sky of Domino. A flutering was at Yugi's window... 


	2. All of a flutter

A/N: //Blah//= Yami to Yugi /Blah/= Yugi to Yami. And I hope that this chapter was as good as the first *crosses fingers* Also, I apoligize for Americanizing everything. I don't know much about England or Japan. And thanks for the reviews! ^_^  
  
Yugi groaned as a loud noise woke him up. It was about 5:30 in the morning and the sun wasn't up yet. Thinking that his alarm clock was broken again, he groggily sat up and ruffled his hair. But something in the left side of his chest said otherwise. Today wasn't a usual Monday morning. The air was all wrong and it certainly wasn't because of a silly clock. He let himself drown in his surroundings before he drooped his shoulders and closed his eyes. I might as well talk to Yami, he thought, seeing is how he wouldn't be able to go back to sleep. He was about to reach for his puzzle when the same sound interrupted him.  
  
"Hmm?" He glanced at the window, expecting rowdy teenagers outside. But it wasn't. For some reason, there was a bird, a very fat one, staring into his eyes while it perched on his windowsill. However, when he looked closer, it wasn't any bird, it was an owl. And what was so peculiar that it had an envelope attached to its legs. He blinked and shook his head.  
  
He was tired, and tired people see things, whether it be UFOs or owls. He tried to ignore it but it seemed so real. "What in the..." Yugi walked closer to it. Not knowing what to do, he just said, "Umm...hello?" It just stared back. Feeling a little scared, Yugi took a few steps back and put on the puzzle. /Yami? Are you there?/ He knew that asking him that was a little stupid, but he was at a loss for words. //Yes Yugi, of course I am.// he replied.  
  
/Well, can you see it?/ Yugi said shakingly. It looked like it was going to peck at the window at any moment and the glass was $150 a pane. Grandpa's shop wasn't doing very good, thanks to the new game center downtown. And even though Yugi could work, there weren't any businesses or stores accepting employees. //Yes, I can,// Yami said. He sighed and added in an exasperating tone, //I told you, no more throwing your leftover lunch down the window. It's attracting all sorts of creatures.//  
  
Yugi was about to smash his head on the wall. /I don't throw my lunch down the window!/ he yelled mentally to his other half. //I'm just kidding!// He seemed to be doubling over with laughter, since it was clear that he was gasping for breath. Yugi scoffed and walked towards the bird. //You might want to try pushing open the window.// Yami suggested.  
  
It was no surprise that he knew about Yugi's worries. He did just that and it flew away. But it came back right away. "Shoo!" he shouted, but all it did was get a "SHUT UP PUNK!" from next door. Feeling annoyed, he tugged on the envelope hoping to scare it away. It came undone from its knobbly leg, and his action succeded in the owl's leave. "Finally." he murmured and plopped down on his bed, opening it. He was shocked at what it said. "No... this can't be..."  
  
Dear Yugi Mutou: You are accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
A/N: AGH! That was so darn predictable. _ It's short, also. I hope I didn't drive you all away. *bows down* Gomen nasai, gomen nasai... R/R to let me know, onegai? 


End file.
